


A Halloween Evening

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Just them all around being cute couples, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Really, there’s nothing much for Alan to enjoy during this time of year. He’s not one to get into the spirit, already in firm belief that their day to day lives are far more terrifying than this one day a year. Though he doesn’t stop Eric from putting up some cheesy decorations; a few plastic pumpkins that lit up, fake cobwebs around their bedroom door frame, things like that. Alan’s always grateful to take them down but they make Eric happy, so he lets them stay.





	A Halloween Evening

Really, there’s nothing much for Alan to enjoy during this time of year. He’s not one to get into the spirit, already in firm belief that their day to day lives are far more terrifying than this one day a year. Though he doesn’t stop Eric from putting up some cheesy decorations; a few plastic pumpkins that lit up, fake cobwebs around their bedroom door frame, things like that. Alan’s always grateful to take them down but they make Eric happy, so he lets them stay.

It’s always amusing to see the sort of childish enjoyment Eric gets out of these holidays, and Alan finds himself joining in weather he wants to or not because it makes Eric happy. Especially since Eric’s done so much for Alan over the years, it feels nice to give Eric things he wants. But Eric never pushes. While Alan will allow the decorations—especially the baking Eric tends to do—he won’t pester Alan about going with him to these Halloween themed parties.

It’s where Eric is now, as Alan lays across the couch cushions in a warm sweater and jeans; his socks mismatched. Eric’s gone with Ronald to the same one Grell hosts every year and Alan is quietly glad Eric doesn’t go so far as dressing up.

While he lays here, he enjoys about the only part of the holiday he looks forward too. The candy. Again, this was something Eric had done for him, coming home one evening with a plastic pumpkin full of sweets. Alan doesn’t have a chance to ask what they’re for before Eric’s pressing a kiss to his temple and telling him, “Happy Halloween, love.” Alan flushes as he takes the pumpkin, turning to properly kiss the older reaper with a hushed ‘thank you’.

The movie he’s watching is one of those poorly acted and directed B horror movies that does better being unintentionally funny then purposely scary. Still, it’s entertainment as he plops another sweet into his mouth. They have plenty of movies to watch, DVDs stacked up on the side yet he’s decided to watch this. Maybe it is the air around him; the warm orange lighting, the brisk breeze gently tapping tree branches against the windows, the lit up pumpkins he can see out of the corner of his eye, maybe it’s all of this that has put him in this type of mood.

The next sweet he picks up mysteriously vanishes before he can put it reaches his mouth. He blinks a few times, coming back from being so engrossed in such a bad film and looks down at his hand before looking up. Eric’s standing over the couch with a cocky grin on his lips, an eyebrow cocked. He’s holding the sweet between his fingers, waving it teasingly. “Lookin’ for this?”

“I am.” he reaches for it without really trying, letting Eric easily pull it away from his fingers. “What are you doing home? I didn’t think the party ended this early.”

Eric rounds the couch and Alan pulls back his legs so Eric can sit. “Doesn’t. Jus’ wanted t’ come home early.”

Alan sits up, putting the half empty pumpkin on the coffee table and facing Eric. He blinks again when Eric puts the sweet to his lips. Alan rolls his eyes but takes it anyway, shuffling closer and hugging Eric from the side. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Aye, I did.”

“Then why come early if you were having fun?”

“Obviously because I missed ye.”

Alan faces Eric with a fond smile on his lips. “You’re such a sap.”

“‘Course I am.” he wraps his arms tightly around Alan, kissing the top of his head. “An’, since ‘m such a sap, was curious if maybe next year ye’d dress up with me?”

“…like a couple costume?”

“Aye, kinda.”

“That depends…what were you thinking?”

“Grim Reapers.”

Alan chocks back a laugh, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Seriously?!” Eric’s got a goofy grin now, shrugging one shoulder. Alan hugs him again, kissing him softly while searching his arms around Eric’s neck. “I think that’s doable.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alan situates himself in Eric’s lap and reaches for the pumpkin. He leans back and one of Eric’s arms is secure around his waist, while the others dives into the pumpkin.

While they spend their time, joking about the movie they’ve decided to keep watching, William’s at home making evening tea. He stands against the counter, unsuspecting of the danger lurking in the shadows. He looks around, knowing he’s become the prey, knowing that whatever hides in the dark is looking for a feast. Though he pretends to be unaffected, deep down the creatures knows he’s afraid. It’s too late when he feels someone behind him, for he is now pray to Count Knoxula!

William stifles and hides his laugh well when he feels Ronald’s mouth on his neck. There are no fangs and the ‘bite’ is little more than a sweet kiss before Ronald’s removed himself. “Good evening Count. I wasn’t aware I was expecting a vampire. Aren’t I meant to invite you in?” William casually asks as he stirs the contest of the mug.

“Ah ha! You already have! I have kept my identity a secret to trick you, reaper! Now I am welcome here!”

“Oh my. How dreadful. I suppose I can’t do anything about it.” he turns to face Ronald, still put off seeing Ronald’s hair completely black, rather than the golden mop of hair he always sports. “I must say, I'm eager for you to wash that hair dye out.”

Ronald grins, picking up the cape he wore and bringing it to his mouth. “What? Don’t like my vampire side?”

William steps closer to Ronald, reaching out one hand to cup Ronald’s cheek. “Not when I’ve already fallen in love with your reaper one.”

Ronald groans and William pleasantly sees his cheeks go pink. “Will! C’mon! No one told me you were gonna be a secret romantic!” he thumps his forehead to William’s chest. “‘m the suave one.” though William can hear the grin in his voice.

William shakes his head and removes himself from Ronald to pick up the mug. “I figured you’d want this.”

“Yeah, could always go for some tea. Especially after a couple glasses of blood.” he winks, taking the offered mug. Once he takes a sip, he’s surprised to taste chocolate. He looks down at the mug and smiles up at William. “Hot cocoa?”

“Hot cocoa.” William confirms. “I picked some up this afternoon while you were out with Slingby. I figured you’d appreciate a more…Halloween type of evening drink.”

“Aw, y’ didn’t need to do tha’ Will. Really.”

“I know, but I wanted too.” He cups Ronald’s cheek again. “Now, Count Knoxula, may I have a proper kiss? Or are you still interested in my blood?”

“Nah mate. ‘m way more interested in your lips now.” William leans in for that kiss and Ronald uses his free hand, pulling him closer by the sweater William’s wearing. William can taste the hot drink on Ronald’s own lips and though not a taste he often indulges in, he finds it a wonderful mixture when combined with Ronald’s normally citrusy taste.

When they do part, Ronald’s grinning like a fool and William can’t help return his smile. He runs his fingers through Ronald’s black hair a few times, Ronald leaning into the touch. “Now, why don’t you go wash this out and come join me in bed? There’s a few movies we can watch while we drink our cocoa.”

“Yeah, okay. Sounds good.” William picks up the second mug and is already on the way to the bedroom when he smirks as a dumb joke pops into his head. “Hey Will?”

“Hm?” the older man hums, glancing over his shoulder. 

“I am a vampire after all, but I don’t gotta suck your blood.” he winks.

William blinks at him, wearing the most unimpressed expression Ronald has ever seen. “Shower and then we’ll see who’s really the vampire.”

Ronald blinks once, twice, then three times before he feels his jaw drop. it doesn’t take long for him to hop in the shower and it takes even less time for him to enter the bedroom. For the teasing he and William, oddly, had done, William pulls back the blankets of their bed and Ronald slips in next to him. Their both holding their warm mugs and Ronald snuggles close to William. William puts an arm around him and they playfully argue which movie they’re going to watch before settling in for the evening. There used to be better ways for Ronald to spend his Halloween nights but now, he can’t think of anything better then being with the man he loves.


End file.
